Brotherly Love
by BondSlave
Summary: D is drawn to a castle by the vibes of a powerful vampire, but he wasn't expecting what he found, or what followed. A one-shot. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or any related characters, nor do I own Castlevania Alucard. **

**A/N: Well, I've never played Castlevania but I had read about it on wiki and fell in love with Alucard, he is absolutely beautiful. Around the same time (Like--last year) I had watched 80 percent of Vampire Hunter D: Blood Lust and fell in love with D and of course I made the connection that they were the sons of Dracula or Alucard from Hellsing depending if I'm in that mind set. ^///^ Anyway This came to mind around that time and I've finally decided to type it out. **

**Please Read.**

Chapter One: Sleeping beauty

The setting sun stained the tops of the thick forest trees, its hues closer to blood than scarlet. The wind howled through the trees like a wolf calling it's kin to a kill. On the narrow road that cut its way through the forest like a snake and lone figure riding upon a cyborg horse ceased their advance momentarily. The horse snorted and shook it's head, it's tail flicking rapidly with anxiety. The rider's eyes narrowed as he gazed far a head through the trees at a tall stone wall. The horse had likely sensed the danger that lurked just beyond the trees and stopped. He could sense a powerful force radiating from farther down the road. After the short pause the rider gently tapped the horses side with his heals causing the cyborg horse to snort yet again before proceeding. "You know kid, I don't think it's wise to go in there." A horse voice spoke allowed, originating near the rains of the horse. The rider seemed not to hear the voice as he broke away from the trees and into a small green clearing. He pulled lightly on the rains stopping the horse as he tilted his gaze and eyed the massive castle he'd come upon. His eyes narrowed. The castle radiated unimaginable power. He pushed himself up form the saddle and demounted his cyborg horse, leading it to a near by tree and tethering it there before turning towards the castle. He was slightly puzzled by the fact there was no protective shields, spells or robotic guards, but he didn't show it.

He wandered about the castles halls, his steps silent and steady, not a hint of hesitation coming from him as he approached a large oak door. He grabbed the handle and pushed it open, pausing for the first time in the doorway.

The room was large and circular, the floor made of the finest hard wood and polished to shine the bright light of the sun that shown in through the windows. The walls were light gray and smooth, decorated with candle broaches. And in the center of the room rested a large coffin. It was made of the finest white marble and decorated with gold trimming and several jewels.

The figure entered the room, glancing over his shoulder as the door gently slid closed, but did not latch. He turned his gaze back towards the coffin, pulling his sword from its place on his back as he approached. He held it in his right hand as he knelt down, placing his hands upon the coffins lid. It only took a light push to move the lid to the side of the coffin where it fell to the floor with a loud dull thud. The figure's eyes widened, the most emotion the youth had shown in years. He stood up starring down at the creature sleeping within the coffin.

He had milk white skin, a long slender face with a straight slender nose, long black eyelashes that lay upon his cheeks, long wavy milk white hair that looked soft as silk. He was dressed in the same styled clothing as the youth himself, though his clothing was white. The youth lowered his sword gazing down at the angelic figure. He himself was renown for his unearthly beauty, but he looked nothing more then a country hick compared to the vampire sleeping within the coffin. "What are you doing? Why aren't you killing him!?" The hoarse voice cried in disbelief, though once again the youth said nothing. Was he supposed to kill this beauty? Someone that beautiful couldn't possibly be evil, let alone he had no reason to kill the vampire, for he'd never heard of him and even if he had he knew he probably couldn't.

While the youth sorted through his confused thoughts the man within the coffin began to waken. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze shifted to the man standing above him--though the youth didn't seem to notice that he'd awakened. He shot out his hand and wrapped it around the youths right wrist like a vice. The youth seemingly caught of guard dropped his sword. "Who are you?" The vampire inside the coffin questioned leaning up slightly his eyes narrowed. The youth struggled to free his arm, puzzled at the fact that he could not. The vampires lips twisted into a smirk, his eyes glowing with hunger. "To late." He chuckled jumping upward and spinning the youth around till he had fallen into the coffin. He landed upon the youth, taking in his sent as he buried his face into the brunets neck. The youth's eyes widened as he struggled, but his struggles died as the vampires mouth opened wide revealing large canines which than sank quickly into his neck and then everything went black.

_"Kid, kid. KID WAKE UP!" _The hoarse voice mentally screamed at the youth who shifted slightly, only slightly due to the weight upon him. His eyes drifted open and a slightly pained sigh escaped him, which was responded to with gentle kisses to his neck. He blinked and then realized what was on top of him, it was the other vampire and they were now both concealed within the coffin! How had he gotten himself into his mess? And why wasn't he bothered by the outcome? Had he fallen so easily for this vampires tricks? Would he know die because of his folly?

"You are finally awake." A deep and silken voice breathed against his neck before another kiss was gently planted upon the main artery.

"What do you want from me?" The youth spoke, his own voice deep and yet held the air of someone young, eighteen or nineteen at the most. The vampire purred running his tongue along the vein causing a tingle to shoot down the youths spine.

"I have been sleeping for a very long time." He purred. "I'm hungry." He stated lifting his head so he could gaze down into the others eyes, his own glowing with hunger. "One feeding is not enough." He leaned down towards the youths pointed ear and breathed: _"And not just for blood." _

He rolled his hips. The youth felt something hard rub against his thigh. Though he remained outwardly calm he began panic inside. It was obvious he was at a great disadvantage.

"Let me go."

The vampire smirked, he had picked up on the turmoil rolling off of the youth in waves and picked up on the slight higher level of his voice. He shook his head.

"What is your name."

The youth sighed and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them.

"D." He stated. "Yours?"

"Adrian, but you can call me Alucard." He rolled his hips again.

"Don't." D breathed, struggling to keep his body from reacting to the vampires movements on top of him. Alucard chuckled.

"I don't think so." He pinned the Dhampire's legs down with his own, his long white hair mingling with the brunets own wavy locks. Alucard rolled his hips again and a lustful groan escape his mouth, his elongated canines poking at his lips slightly. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you. I'm just--" He groaned. "I've slept far to long." He breathed, sliding his hand between them undoing his own pants before his hand fell to the skull headed belt of the vampire hunter. He returned his mouth to the others neck and licked. D's eyes closed and he released a long breath through his nose. He was loosing control. Teeth and a wicked tongue working at the shell of his ear and down his neck caused him to shudder, and despite his resolve he could feel himself growing hard.

_"See this is what happens when you don't act! Or don't get laid enough." _

_"Silence!" _

Alucard groaned into the others throat, grazing his fangs gently across the pale skin, his hand wrapping around both their swollen cocks, forcing them together. D groaned, heat filling his body in waves. Alucard sank his teeth once again into the Dhampire's neck as he began jerking them both off quickly. His hand soon became slick with the pre-cum leaked from their weeping cocks. D tilted his head back and groaned, all of his senses being over run. He could smell their seed mixing, feel the hard swollen cock against him, smell his blood as it seeped into the vampires mouth and hear the others beating pulse. He began gently rocking his hips along with the thrusts and soon his body began to shudder as orgasm over took him, tightening his sac and sending shockwaves from the tip of his cock through out his entire body. The mixture of the sensation of being drunk from and climaxing sending him back to the world of oblivion.

Several thrusts later Alucard spilled his own seed and sighed contently releasing the Dhampire's neck, licking the puncture causing them to heal instantly. He smirked and shifted both their bodies so he was laying on his back and D was resting atop him, his head resting upon his shoulder. "Sleep well little brother." He breathed. He had sensed familiar blood when he'd first awoken, but drinking from his brothers blood had revealed the Dhampire's entire life to him. Alucard closed his eyes. He had never believed he had a brother, it seemed their father had been busier then he thought.

**A/N: Well…yeah. D doesn't know why he was caught so off guard, or why he didn't mind being molested by a vampire. I may post a sequel to this oneshot but I'm not sure yet. I have other ideas for these two loving brothers, I just haven't decided anything yet. **

**Please review.**


End file.
